ranshifandomcom-20200213-history
Minato
Minato 港 ' ''' is a kuniochi and student from Yasei No Tochi. Since she was very young, Yasei No Tochi residents have Minato like royalty due to the fact that her parents are the famous ninja, Matt Kikuchi and Sayaka Miura. '''OVERVIEW 'BACKGROUND' Minato is the daughter of the great shinobi hero Matt Kikuchi and the famous kunoichi Sayaka Miura thus Minato recieved alot of affection and attention from others in Yasei No Tochi. Unlike her comrades, Minato did not train at the Yasei Dojo, instead she was specially trained by her legendary parents who also wanted to help minato control her unique ability to control Lightning. Minato excelled in her training at a very young age and was officially considered a full fledged kunoichi only at age 8. 'APPEARANCE' Minato is described to be a very "beautiful" young woman by many individuals she encounters through out the series. Minato has electric coloures blonde hair and she wore a typical teen girl attire. While working as a kunoichi , Minato wears the same kunoichi attire that her mother, Sayaka Miura Wore when she was working as a kuniochi, Minato also sports a Nagamaki in which she carries on her back like most male Shinobi. 'PERSONALITY' Minato is known for her energetic yet flirtatious personality. She'll seem hyper then all of a sudden she will get flirty with any guy. However, minato has an interest in Matthew Johnson in a very romantic way. When she sees Matthew training she would very often compliment on his abilities and when she also call him "coolest samurai" and "cutie". Minato also likes to show off her abilities especially to get Matthews's attention by using her Lightning element. Minato is also described as a very cheerful individual. Minato is also very kind to everyone she meets even including foes that she would realize are the enemy Minato's relationships with others: *'''Ranshi Ogawa -' '' Minato seems to have a fair relationship with ranshi. She respects his hard work for being a shinobi as seen when she commented "he is soo strong spirited" to ranshi.'' ' *'Taka Sugimoto - Taka is one of the boys that Minato develops an interest in, though its not as affectionate as her feelings for Matthew Johnson.' *'Matthew Johnson - Minato has a huge crush on Matthew. She would often love to watch him train and would offer him a drink of water or a snack she would also compliment him on many occasions about how "cute" he is. Minato has yet revealed her true feelings to Matthew.' *'Haruto - Haruto is Minato's "best female friend and ally on the battlefield". They both share common likes and dislikes and love training with each other. Haruto would also help Minato gain confidence in asking Matthew Johnson, Minato's crush, on a date and further improving their chances of romance. Minato and Haruto would put their lives on the line for each other in a fight/battle due to their close and long-time firendship.' *'Natsu Ogawa - 'despite Minato barely personally knowing Natsu's cousin,Ranshi Ogawa, Natsu is also a close friend of Minato however, they have a rivalry when it comes to being a kunoichi. While in battle, Minato and Natsu place their rivalry aside and work incredibly as a team.' *'Jean-pierre Dumont -''' Minato doesnt really socialize with jean that much but when she thinks of Jean, she thinks of a war soldier due to his broad shoulders. *'Jack Dixon - '''Minato thinks of Jack as being "unique" yet "savage"'.' * 'ABILITIES' Minato inherites the legendary abilities of her parents and also her own unique specialty of controlling Lightning at will. Minato is also an exceptional martial artist an example being when she effortlessly countered Beaver's sword strike during their breif encounter. Another example of her martial arts talents was when she sent Death Bringer flying with a basic kick '''Minato's other abilities:' *'Spiritual Energy - Minato can channel her inner spirit to her mind and will have completely flawless coordination and reaction timing also her agility and intelligence are greatly enhanced.' *'Nagamaki wielding - Minato is an exceptional user of the Nagamaki. However, she uses it rarely and prefers her physical abilities and her Lightning element.' *'Speaks various languages - Minato can naturally speak English, japanese, welsh, and german thus becoming very useful.' 'Ninjutsu' 'Kenjutsu' 'MOVESET' * beloved Raijū 'STATS' 'QUOTES' *'''"''Matthew is SOO cute!" - Minato when she was watching Matthew Johnson train. *'"''I spark when i'm upset"' - Minato when she (for the first time) gets angry and responds to Death Bringer during their encounter. 'TRIVIA' * During the creation of Minato, Takeshi decided to make her personality traits and characteristics similar to ''Ty Lee from Avatar. * Minato's favorite colour is yellow and gold. * Minato is an exceptional singer despite she doubts her singing ability and further dislikes it. * Minato's name means harbor in Japanese. Category:Characters Category:People from Yasei No Tochi Category:Yasei no tochi kunoichi Category:Kunoichi Category:Students